thefullmetalalchemistfandomcom-20200214-history
Nana Elric
Nana Elric (ナナ·エルリック, Nana Erurikku) is the adoptive sister of Edward and Alphonse Elric. Appearance Nana is of average height for a girl her age, reaching just below Edward's brows, and has been told many times that she is the ideal "little sister-figure" wih her petite body and extremely feminine features. Her hair is a soft honey blond, just a few shades darker than her brothers, with wild bangs framing her face. Her eyes are a much darker rich brown with small flecks of gold. Her skin is as tan as Edward's due to all the traveling the three siblings does all over Amestris. Nana usually dresses in very girly clothes with a white shirt and red plaited shirt along with white kneehigh socks, dark brown boots and a matching red jacket with Izumi Curtis' symbol on its back, if the weather is too cold. Around her neck she has a small bow as well as a small necklace she has hidden under her shirt most of the time. The necklace contains a family picture of Edward, Alphonse, Trisha, Hohenheim and herself before Hohenheim decided to leave. Her left arm was lost when she tried interfering with Edward's and Alphonse's Human Transmutation which made her decide on getting automail instead. Personality Nana is very softspoken and normally wishes to avoid getting into trouble, instead opting to settle disputes through diplomacy and negotiation although it tends to fail because of her oldest brother, Edward's, blunt and hotheaded behavior. Nana has a big weakness for cats like her brother Alphonse, much to Edward's dismay as he spends quite an amount of time scolding Nana and Alphonse for hiding the various stray cats while travelling. Despite her cheery and positive behavior Nana is severely scarred from the failed human transmutation that happened when she was eight years old. This oftens shows as horrid nightmares that causes her to seek comfort with her brothers during nighttime and downright refusing to leave their side the next morning. History When Nana was around 2 years old she was adopted into the Elric family by Trisha during one of Hohenheim's many travels. It is later revealed that Trisha decided to adopt Nana because of the relationship she had with Nana's birthmother. Nana quickly formed a strong bond with her new family as well as the Rockbell family that lived next door. After Hohenheim's leave and Trisha's death Nana was the one who took it upon herself to make sure that the house was presentable together with her brothers. When Edward and Alphonse pursuaded Izumi Curtis to let them train as her apprentices Nana followed her brothers to the city of Dublith where she learned the basics of alchemy from Izumi as well as martial arts despite never succeeding in beating either Edward or Alphonse in a fight. Soon after they returned to Resembool her brothers decided to try Human Transmutation without telling her about it although it still caused Nana to lose her left arm when she interferred with the transmutation. She continued to take care of both Edward and Alphonse after the incident and waited patiently for Edward to become a State Alchemist before she requested automail for her left arm, despite the protests from both her brothers. Powers & Abilities *'Alchemy '(錬金術, Renkinjutsu): Having trained shortly under the same teacher as her two adoptive brothers Nana has gained the fundamental alchemic knowledge and is quite skilled in keeping both of her brothers in presentable state. She mostly uses her alchemy for repairing Edward's torn clothes or fixes the dents in Alphonse's armor if Edward is unavaliable to do it. Other than repairing clothes Nana has learned to transmute her automail-arm into a longer version of the blade Edward usually transforms his own automail into. She uses this as her weapon if she is left with no choise, preferring to depend as little as possible on her limited alchemic knowledge. *'Martial arts' (武道, Budō): Edward's, Alphonse's and Nana's alchemy teacher, Izumi Curtis, also taught them martial arts depending on how much they were able to handle at the time of their training. Nana's own fighting style is much more subtle and quick than Edward's or Alphonse's style is. This is because of her rather small and skinny body that gives her an advantage in battles against much bigger foes. *'Charm': For some reason Nana has a calming aura around her that enables her to make friends rather quickly or to have grownups do things for her. This also makes her very hard to refuse, a fact that both Roy Mustang and Edward has learned the hard way. Trivia *Nana has five clones that were created accidentally in a special chapter of Fullmetal Alchemist Part I - The Trilogy Begins. They have been responsible for several parades, misfortunes and pranks all over Central Command Center *She hides a cat named 'Mr. Fluffles' in Roy Mustang's apartment in the same special chapter of ''Fullmetal Alchemist Part I - The Trilogy Begins ''and has installed a cat flap behind his couch with alchemy for Mr. Fluffles to get in and out of Category:Fullmetal Alchemist: The Family Trilogy Category:Original Character Category:Female Category:Nixie the Bloody Pixie Category:Elric Family Category:To Be Deleted